The Girl
by Fanfiction-Addict101
Summary: Rewriting the story so don't kill me... You v can read what I have now but it's going to change so don't worry...
1. Wait, who's she?

Nightwing, Kid Flash, Superboy and Aqualad were hopefully helping Cadmus for the last time but when they got there they understood what was wrong. What was left of Cadmus was either charred or covered in thick crimson blood. They turned around to see a girl covered in blood with a black jumpsuit on. She was seductively licking the last of the blood off her fingers. The 3 original heroes noticed that Superboy had a scared look on his face. The girl began to walk towards the 4 while everything around her exploded. Her hair was hip length and had a violet color. Her eyes were the same and she had a red chakra gem in the middle of her forehead. Her skin was so pale it shined. She was a natural beauty. Kid flash would have instantly passed out from her beauty but right now he would most likely pass out from fear at this moment.

"I'm Raven, and you have made a grave mistake releasing me." Raven said. Nightwing decided he would be the one to say if it was bad or good. " Really cause by the looks of me, we just saved you!" Nightwing said with more anger than intended. " Wanna bet. I could beat you right here, right now." She said in a very monotone matter.

Nightwing decided not to press his luck after what he saw. Superboy decided to be the stupid one in the group and charged at Raven. She instantly grew a second pair of eyes and both set turned into a blood red and Superboy was frozen in his path. She didn't even have to lift a finger before he was out cold. Her eyes when back to normal and again she warned Nightwing by saying, "Fuck with me again, I dare you."

When she started to walk away Nightwing captured Raven in a steel net knowing it wouldn't hold her for long. Kid Flash quickly zoomed up to her and whispered something under his breath about her beauty before tranquilizing Raven. She stood up not fazed by the liquid they put into her. Aqualad decided to be the passive one and said, "Maybe we can talk this out." Raven collapsed onto the ground her head in her hands. They heard laughter. Nightwing though it was the Joker's trademark laughing gas but when she stood up she had the four blood red eyes again. Superboy was up again even more angry because she KO-ed him in under ten seconds. He lunged at Raven and Superboy started to be dragged by dark tentacles. Kid Flash decided he should step in and he and Aqualad grabbed her before she could hurt him more than he already was. She fell unconscious after her breath was taken from her from being squeezed by Aqualad and Kid Flash. Superboy was unconscious again and so was Raven. Eventually the League showed up because Aqualad called. This was going to be hard to discuss, especially because there were two people unconscious.


	2. Nice to meet ya Raven!

"So you're saying that she has no DNA match results?!" Superman asks. "That's exactly what I said Supes. She's hardly Human. She has three DNA compounds, the lesser one is human. The other two still have to be distinguished. At the most 4% of her DNA is human." Cyborg responded. They were sitting in the cave lab while waiting for Batman to stop scolding Superboy for attacking the girl.

They understood that they couldn't underestimate this girl. She was stronger than all of them and they could not let her get away. If the Light caught her and they made her attack them she would win. Cyborg knew she wasn't using her full potential. He understood that she didn't want to hurt them but that could always change.

Raven started to shake while she was asleep and everything that was made out of glass exploded. Superman thought she was just shaking the room with body vibrations but she was FLOATING! Cyborg grabbed Raven and she jolted awake screaming. Her scream caused Cyborg to malfunction and attack Superman.

*The Nightmare*

Raven was walking to the library to pick her mom up a book. As she was walking to the Library she was knocked out. She awoke to the smell of burning flesh and screams. She opened her eyes to see a red sky and charred skeletons or burning bodies. She screamed knowing what was happening.

Raven started to run home and scream. When she got home she ran to her mother's room looking for any sign of her being alive. When she walked into her room on her mother's wall it read "You caused this my dear child, this is what happens if you disobey me!" She saw her mother's dead carcass on the ground covered in blood. She collapsed and started to cry. She saw her mother rise and stare at her daughter very disappointingly. "You failed me and Azarath. I disown you now and forever."

Raven cried harder. He demon eyes were showing and she knew it. She knew she would never be accepted. She knew and understood her destiny. She knew not to trust anyone. She opened her eyes again to see her fragile mother slitting her own throat and smearing the blood on her daughter's face. This wasn't her mother, this was her father possessing her mother! Even worse!

* End of Nightmare*

Batman and Nightwing ran into the lab and Nightwing pulled Cyborg off of Superman while Batman rebooted Cyborg. Beast Boy ran into the room after his animal senses smelled trouble. He looked at the beauty on the table and saw the fear in her eyes. He walked in and saw the mess. He watched as Batman went up to the girl.

"What are you?" Batman said in a very calm but menacing tone. " I could ask you the same thing but I know what you are, all of you. And I know how you're gonna die." Batman did NOT like being threatened. He was still on edge from the recent death of his son Jason Todd from the Joker. He grabbed Raven and everything in the room started to break and crack. "Don't. Touch. ME!"

Raven immediately grew her second pair of eyes while the original and new ones turned blood red. Batman was thrown across the room and Raven went to give the final blow but she was intercepted by superman grabbing her from behind. She threw him across the room also and was about to kill Batman but stopped herself. She started to curse at herself and her eyes went back to normal. Superman, no very angered grabbed the girl and threw her across the room for payback her picked her up throat and squeezed. He squeezed her until she was unconscious... again.


	3. Okay, now TALK!

**Raven's POV**

I woke up with a headache. I opened my eyes to see the one and only Batman staring right at me. Behind him I saw 3 teens in different 'superhero' uniforms. Out of the corner of my eye, in the corner of the room, with my heightened senses I could see a boy with green skin, hair and eyes staring at me intently. "Speak, tell us EVERYTHING! Why did Cadmus look like a massacre happened?" Batman questioned me. "I'm not telling you SHIT!" The lights flickered on and off. Oops. I guess I said the wrong thing because before I knew it I was being electrocuted. It didn't hurt so I just sat there staring at him.

Batman must have noticed it didn't work so he grabbed me by the neck and questioned me again. "What did you do to those people!" I noticed that the green boy was getting angry so I decided to answer. "Fine, you want to know what happened. I had to gain strength. It was the only way otherwise something worse could have happened." Batman was done with my questioning so he sent up the boy in the black T-Shirt with the Superman logo on it to interrogate me more.

**2 Hours later** **Nightwings POV**

"She's not speaking. You could have killed her you know." I said. "No she would have been fine she's not even human, hardly." Batman said back to me. I walked out very angry at him.

I walked out of the room to see Raven walking around. "Why am I here? It's not safe." I just stared at her beauty. I knew I would get in trouble from Zatanna if she saw this. I started to blush and Raven kept her cold stare. It felt as if she was trying to pry into my soul. "Who are you specifically, I know your real names but not your 'superhero names'?" "Oh, I'm Nightwing. The guy in yellow was Kid Flash, the jerk that choked you was Superboy and the dude with gills is Aqualad or Kaldur'ahm. Welcome to The Cave. This is where the young justice team lives." "Could I meet everyone?" "Ummmmmmmmm…."

**2 ½ hours later** **Raven POV**

So that was everyone. Grrr-eat. Now I just have to get away from here, or maybe get into another hypersleep. I think everyone noticed i was thinking because when I looked up everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, was looking at me.

"So what did happen at Cadmus? It was just a huge bloodbath. Please tell me you really didn't kill all those people." "What would happen if I told the truth? I killed all those people and they deserved it. They awoke the one person who will cause hell on Earth. And I needed to gain strength before 'he' made me go crazy."

"Who?" They all asked in unison. If I could laugh I would. "Uhhhhh. Nevermind." They all looked at me as if I said something in a foreign language. "I need to leave." I went to leave the room when my wrist was grabbed. I turned to see the green boy I mean Beast Boy. "The guest rooms are down the hall." Everyone now turned their attention to Beast Boy. I didn't know what to say so I just let him drag me to the guest room.


	4. Thank you

_**A/N: I am sorry for not updating. I have been sick and school has just been CRAZY! But anyway, this chapter will probably be short to your liking but don't worry, NO MORE SCHOOL! WOOOHOO! Anyway on with the story.**_

 **Raven POV****

While Beast Boy was dragging me to the guest room my thoughts were spinning uncontrollably. I really hope nothing explodes… *POP* well, I spoke too soon.

"You okay?" Beast Boy asks me. Should I answer? What if I don't? Will he think something's wrong? "Uhhhhhh," What do I say? ' Oh nothing just wondering if maybe I should become like my father and end the world.' No I can't say that. "We're here. I hope it's up to your standards." Beast Boy pointed to the last room down the hall.

"Thank you." I responded. I walked into the room. It had a gray carpet and black walls. In the middle of the room there was a dark oak bed with black sheets and blankets. Beside the bed was a nightstand also made out of dark oak. "Perfect."

 **2 Hours Later****

The room is finally the way I wanted it. Seven bookshelves on each wall, all shelves full. A chest at the foot of my bed was full of many of my many artifacts that I kept in my belt which was in my chest at the moment. I completely forgot that I had my chest sucked into another dimension for safe keeping. It looked exactly like my old room.

I felt the tears coming and I decided not to stop them. Let everything be destroyed. I missed my old team, The Teen Titans. It's all my fault. I killed them all. They look exactly like them.

 **7 years ago****

"I Do" I said smiling at my new husband. I loved him with all my heart. "You may now kiss the bride." The priest said. 'About time' I thought. The kiss made my heart explode like fireworks. I had officially married Garfield Mark Logan.

 **2 months later****

I'm walking through the door ready to get a kiss and hug from my husband. I came home early because it was our 2 month anniversary. Sitting on the couch is Terra and Garfield… MAKING OUT! "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS" I scream. 'Why is he making out with her.' 'Probably because he doesn't find you attractive anymore.' Wisdom responded. That made me even more pissed.

"Y-You're home early." "NO SHIT!" "W-Well why." He forgot. He fuckin forgot. My emotions were making the house lights spin. The couch exploded along with all the electrical outlets and appliances. I was done. I walked out of the house, all four blood red eyes exposed. I started to cry. The house exploded with them in it. I had officially quit.

Before I left this dimension to my current one, I ripped everyone apart piece by piece. I tore mountains apart. I caused hell on Earth. I didn't leave though. I remembered my place as being the last angel of Azarath. I used my pure powers to create life again. I would never be the same again.

 **Current time****

I started to cry even more remembering my past. I didn't even notice when Cyborg ran in and grabbed me. He must have saw me crying, because before I knew it I was being hugged and cooed. This made me cry more because he was exactly like the old Cyborg. I'm so happy no one else came in, otherwise I would be even more vulnerable.


	5. The Murder

**Cyborg POV****

I felt bad for her. She was crying and I had no way to comfort her. She doesn't deserve this. "Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?" I had to ask. No one else would have, so it might as well be me. " I'm n-not from th-this dimension. I-I was married. His name was G-Garfield. I w-was a s-superhero." Wait, Beast Boy's real name is Garfield. How is she from another universe? " On our two-month anniversary he cheated on me with his ex-girlfriend. Have you wondered what my DNA is built of? I'll tell you, I'm a half-demon but, I am also an angel from Azarath."

" Hey dude's! Why does the Cave look like a Hurricane Katrina hit it?" I hear Beast Boy yelling. "Shit!" I whisper. "Okay Raven I have to go. Please calm down and take a nap. I hope you feel better." She nodded in response.

 **Beast Boy POV****

God this place is a mess. *THUMP THUMP THUMP* Well there's Cyborg. "Dude do you know what happened here?" "Yeah, but I need to warn you to stay AWAY from Raven. I worry for your life." Really, whats a tiny little girl like her gonna do to me? "Sure." I reply.

 **4 hours later****

Finally, the Cave is clean and I can sit down with Megann and watch a movie. 'Hmm, Tofu Nachos or Tofu Popcorn?' " Hey Garfield since Raven is here, why don't we invite her to watch the movie with us?" Megann asks. "Sure, I don't have an issue with it."

 **Megann POV****

I hope she's okay with comedy. I really want to know more about her, she seems cool. Maybe we should watch Zoolander, maybe Anchorman! Wait is that crying I hear?

 **NO POV****

As Megann approached the guest room Raven was staying in she heard crying and whimpering. She looked through the door and saw Raven with four blood-red eyes, crying blood. Megann didn't know what to do. Raven saw her and teleported away.

Megann ran down the hall towards Black Canary's room. She slammed the door open and found Black Canary making out with Green Arrow. "I-I am truly sorry." Megann felt a blush creeping onto her cheeks. "No, no it's my fault. This is very unprofessional. Sorry Oliver, we will continue our 'session' later." Black Canary responded seductively.

 **Scene Change****

Raven was running down the streets of Happy Harbor, her eyes clouded with thick crimson tears. Her thoughts were going faster than the speed of light. She worried for her's and this worlds safety. Next thing Raven knows she is pulled into an alleyway with a hand covering her mouth. "Don't struggle and maybe this won't hurt." Said a man with a very deep and husky voice. He slightly slurred his words and his body was swaying, proving he had just come from the bar 3 blocks away.

Raven knew she was losing conscience, which would cause her demon side to protect her vessel. The Demoness was holding on for dear life but started to panic when she heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down. She knew this wouldn't end well for either of them.(Mostly him, but anyway.)

 **Scene Change****

Megann was zipping down every street of Happy Harbor, searching for the one person that shouldn't be messed with. "Are you even sure she's still in Happy Harbor?" Black Canary asked with what little air she had in her lungs whilst trying to catch up with the female martian.

"I know she is, i can sense her dark thoughts. But it doesn't seem that she is alone. This other being has very bad thoughts also." Megann responded. While she was looking for Raven, she slowly sensed that the other beings thoughts were disappearing. " Oh Raven what are you doing." Megann was very worried.

 **Scene Change**(AGAIN)**

Raven had officially lost conscience. She could feel her demon slowly opening the cage she was held within, with surprise. The man had no special abilities but her could _feel_ the dark aura coming off of her and strangling him. " **FINALLY! NOW, UNKIND SIR YOUR DAYS ARE OVER!"** She held a malicious and bloodthirsty grin on her face. " **NOW SHOULD WE START BY SHEDDING YOUR SKIN SLOWLY, OR PULLING TEETH OUT AND MAKING YOU SWALLOW THEM! MAYBE I SHOULD USE MY FAVORITE,** _ **STRETCHING**_ **YOUR BODY UNTIL YOU EVENTUALLY RIP IN HALF!"** She said the last three words with much enthusiasm. The man, by now, was shaking and chattering his teeth with fear.

"I'm so s-sorry. Please d-don't h-hurt me. I'll do anything you ask!" He said inbetween sobs of fear and horror of the person or thing in front of him.

" **PITY DOESN'T WORK ON A DEMON! I KNOW, I'LL DO** _ **ALL THREE**_ **!"** The man collapsed and started to sob even more than before, but this time he screamed until the ally went silent.

 **Several hours later****

Megann was on her last street when she heard malicious laughter in the nearby alley. She walked over to the alley very slowly scared, no terrified of what she might see. She looked around the corner and saw a blood drenched Demoness standing over a pile of mushy red, thick liquid with a couple of bone fragments included. Black Canary ran over and also saw what the martian was looking at. She bent over and emptied her stomach contents.

The demonic Raven heard the sound of vomit hitting the ground and turned seeing her to next 'playtoys'. Raven began to walk towards them when she grabbed her head. The demonic side knew she was losing control and that the regular Raven was going to gain control again. "Help… Me." Raven begged with slight anger in her voice.

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I had huge writers block. I worked my ass off (Pardon my french) on this chapter so I hope you like it. I hit a new record with 956 words! Again sorry for the late update! BAII!


	6. The Next Morning

**No POV****

Raven saw the two women staring at her and wondered what was happening. Soon all the painful memories flooded into her mind. When she looked up she saw Black Canary trying to latch power cancelation bracelet on her, but struggling because the Demonesses power would block it from latching. "I-I…" Raven struggled to find the words knowing that whatever she said would still put her in jail. But still Raven did the one thing Black Canary and Megann didn't expect, she fell to her knees and started to cry, begging for forgiveness.

"B-Black Canary to the C-Cave." "You have contact, what's the emergency?" Nightwing responded. "I-I need back up on G-Green Blvd." "How many? What's wrong you never stutter?" "Just! Send! Backup!" "Okay. Nightwing out."

When back up finally arrived Raven handed herself over willingly. Batman was shocked when he saw that she had been crying, even more when he saw it was blood. Was she really sorry, were the only words running through the Dark Knight's head.

 **2:AM**

 **Prisoner's Cell**

 **Mount Justice, Happy Harbor RI**

Raven had been laying in her cell for 3 hours. She wanted to leave, but she had to atone for her sins. Wait, hold up! _She_ has to atone for her _sins?_ How ironic is it that the, technical, spawn of Satan is sorry for letting her true nature escape?

I pity her. She never wanted this. Oh sorry for not introducing myself earlier. My name is the Narrator. I _really_ hope this doesn't count as breaking the fourth wall, I have enough lawsuits on my plate. *sigh* Anyway on with the story.

 **Raven POV****

Can we get this over with. If they kill me it won't change anything. I will just be reincarnated because I have a weird soul. I sit up suddenly and instantaneously because I hear the lock turning. I regret doing it though when my head starts to hurt. A guard walks in. " You're going to be sent to Belle Reve Penitentiary. But first we need to put a power cancellation collar on you." The guard walks up behind me but I walk in the opposite direction of him.

"I would like a different guard, _and_ a real cancellation collar. But first I would like to pick your brain for information." My eyes glow with white and a part of my soul jumps into the 'guard'.

 **Several minutes later**

I'm guessing this group 'The Light' was trying to kidnap me. How did they find out I was even here? My head is killing me. Getting new information hurts but it pretty much makes the people that have their minds searched braindead.

Since he left the door open I teleported away. I wanted to make it look like I walked out of the room, then it would take longer for them to get to me. I teleport to the abandoned marina looking for shelter. What I don't expect to see is a teenage boy sitting on a rock waiting for me.

"We knew you would run. I knew you would be here because this is the only place in the city that has been abandoned for over ten-years. The man was an enemy, but you didn't have to incapacitate him." The boy said.

"You must the Richard Grayson, but I'll just call you 'Dick'. Now I'm going to leaving and all of the soldiers surrounding this building with drop their weapons. If not I will forcefully remove them, possible ripping their hands off in the process." I say very calming making sure my voice is void of emotion.

'Dick' puts his finger up to the comm system in his ear and say's; "Lower your weapons, target is not a threat." I say thank you and walk out the door.

Halfway out the door and bullet is lodged in my heart. I collapse know that if I pass out I will do more than just incapacitate all the soldiers in front of me. I try to concentrate on my breathing but the dots in my sight are starting to triple. I knew better than to do this but my body would die if I didn't.

A/N: I am truly sorry for the late and short update. I really don't know where this story is going and school is starting in like 2 days. I will NOT put my story on hiatus, but the time between updates might be long. If anything about my story bothers you I would like you to tell me and I will fix it immediately. Again sorry for the late update. Ciao!


End file.
